Tertium: The ReWright
by Fate Tertium Averruncus
Summary: Rewright. Harry potter disappeared during the attack on that fateful night on Halloween. his twin non-GWL sister left at the Dursley's for a miserable childhood. after the choosing of the champions another champion is selected but who is the boy who appears.


Disclaimer: do not own

* * *

><p><strong>The Prologue<strong>

It was a relatively normal Halloween night for most people at Godric's Hollow, but for the Dark Lord Voldemort tonight was the night that he would end a threat to his future. One of my minions who's name I can't be bothered to remember brought me a prophecy that was given to 'That Old Crazy Man' Dumbledore during an interview for a place as the Divination Professor and it stated that the one to defeat me will be born to those that have thrice defied me born as the seventh month dies-July 31st-, there aren't a lot of people that actively fight me, this leaves one of the members of that blasted Order of the Phoenix the group of vigilantes that Dumbledore created for the sole purpose of combating me and my Death Eaters.

Through extensive digging in the ministry we found the birth records of babies born that day and the only Order members that had children on that specified date were the Potters and Longbottoms, it took only a few second to figure out the one that would kill me are the Half-blood children -Twins as indicated by the stolen files- born of the Potters, but just in case I'm sending some of my top minions to the Longbottoms residence, because what kind of Dark Lord would I be if I left scapegoats that could defeat me when I'm at the top of my power?

Walking down the road passing children in costumes as he was gliding along the road and turned down a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet. And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and steered over it. They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of coloured smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the two small dark-haired children in their pajamas. They were laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in their small fist.

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he cold not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the children and handed them to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning. The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but they did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, I blasted open the door and passed it's remains and James came rushing into the hall yelling "Lily take Harry and Rose run! He's here run I'll hold him off."

Hold me off when he forgot his wand, stupid Griffindor idiocy a simple _**'Avada Kedavra'** _and he falls to the floor dead I walked up the stairs following the sounds of a crying child and found the room they were in, I blasted open the door to see Lily Potter standing protectively in front of the crib in which had the children in it her arms spread wide as if to shield them from me. She had no wand either trusting fool those Griffindors are didn't think their friends would betray them to me. She looks at me with defiant but pleading eyes and said.

"No not my children please anything but my children"

"Stand aside girl and you may live"

"Not my children, please no, take me, kill me instead "

"This is your last warning"

"No please have mercy not my children, I'll do anything"

"This is getting annoying fast so I cast a quick _**'Avada Kedavra'**_ and she dropped to the floor just like her husband. To bad i thought to myself the minion that brought me the prophecy wanted her as a reward for his service oh well I gave her a chance to surrender. I approach the crib staring at the the kids, the girl crying loudly how I detested that noise from my days in the orphanage, the boy however was completely silent staring at me with green eyes that looked quite like the killing curse in colour, to tell the truth it was a little unnerving how he was looking at me I decided that he was the first one to go I ready my wand pointing it at the boy and cast the spell.

_**'Avada Kedavra'**_

And then I knew nothing but pain and to get away from my current location that was in ruins because of the magical backlash of the magic rebounding of the boy.

"What he did not see was because of Lily's sacrifice magic coalesced in front of the child protecting him from the deadly curse, a small bit of it that was only enough to leave a permanent scar with lingering dark magic in it went and hit his sister on the forehead leaving a jagged scar that looked very much like a lightning bolt knocking her out in the process. As the curse was sent back at the one who sent it a magical explosion that ruined the house destabilized the magic around him and sent him through time and space sending him far away from England or anywhere on Earth.

* * *

><p>"One giant of a man known as Rubeus Hagrid and was walking toward the Potter's house that was destroyed just hours ago to look for survivors on 'orders from Albus Dumbledore' as he got to the front gate of the house he spotted a motorcycle in the front yard, a young man with black hair grey eyes and aristocratic features leaving from the destroyed entrance with a bundle in his arms he spotted Hagrid and said.<p>

"what are you doing here Hagrid" in a confused -if a bit sad- sounding voice as if wondering why the giant of a man was here of all places.

"Dumbledore asked me to come see if there were any survivors and bring them to him" in a heavily accented voice**(not gonna write it myself just imagine his way of talking)**"Is there any one alive here still?"

"Lily and James are dead and little Harry has disappeared and is nowhere to be found, the only one i could find was little Rose here" he chokes back a sob at the thought of his friends being dead and godson missing. "Here you take Rose to Dumbledore use my bike right here."

"what are you going to do Sirius"

"I have someone to hunt down" he says then he disapparated somewhere.

Hagrid then takes the bike to surrey where Dumbledore told him to meet him. After being brought to him Albus Dumbledore left her on the door step of her aunt and uncle in a basket with a letter explaining what happened. All around the Wizarding community people were celebrating to "Rose Potter the Girl-Who-Lived unknown that she would live a life of misery with her relatives until she turns eleven and discovers the world of magic.

* * *

><p>In a floating castle floating in the sky a figure sat in a dark flowing cloak trying to figure out why Primum cannot defeat Ala Rubra he should be well above the level power the people on Mundus Magicus, what do they possess that he does not. I have already completed Secundum's body i should experiment with the next one. As he was thinking this a flash of light appeared in the room he was in, after the light had died down he spotted a bundle on the floor and approached it. Inside of the bundle was a male child dying of what looks like usage of to much magic to soon, An idea pops into his head I'll use this child to get what the first to don't have a human soul and free will.<p>

"Yes this will turn out really nicely, really nicely indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope people like this one better than the other one!<strong>

**I've been wondering this for a while now do you think Fates magical barriers can stop the killing curse or not? it's a question that's been bugging me for a while now.**

**Also there's a poll on my profile for if Rose becomes a pactio partner to Fate**

**R&R**

_**Flames will be frozen by Evangeline**_


End file.
